Lightspeed rescue: Gold ranger
by chelsea-2019
Summary: Sophia Mitchell was only 3 years old when she and her brother Ryan were taken by Diabolico. So when the demon says her father abandoned her she took his word for it. On Ryan's 20th birthday and when she was nearly 15 they are sent to exact there revenge. Will she ever find out the truth? Will she ever be reunited with her father and big sister?
1. From out of the shadows

CHELSEA2019:

Hi guys this is my first story so I hope you like it. I will take any ideas, suggestions. Please review.

* * *

 _HISTORY:_

 _Little Sophie Mitchell was a happy girl who lived with her father, older brother and older sister. But when she turned three her life changed forever._

 _Captain Mitchell had taken all three of his kids to there grandmothers. After he began to drive them home. It was pouring down with rain. He only took his eyes off the road for one second as Sophie began to cry._

 _He heard a screech and seen a van coming towards them. He swerved and the car went out of control. He quickly grabs his kids and jumps out of the car before it goes over the cliff._

 _But then he can't stop as he and the kids go over the cliff as well. The only thing he manages to grip on too is a thin branch. Dana is gripping him by the shoulders._

 _But Ryan and Sophie are in trouble. Sophie is holding onto her brother and her fathers leg. Ryan is only holding on by one of his fathers shoes and both he and Sophie are slipping._

 _"DAD PLEASE HELP US!" Ryan says as his arms begin to hurt and Sophie begins to slip._

 _"RYAN JUST HOLD ON! AND HOLD ONTO SOPHIE!"_

 _"I CANT!" Ryan says as Sophie begins screaming._

 _"All right!" Captain Mitchell says as he struggles to get up._

 _"DAD PLEASE HELP US!" Ryan cries again. "WE'RE SLIPPING!"_

 _"NO NO! RYAN YOU AND SOPHIE JUST HOLD ON BUDDY! HOLD ON SOPHIE SWEETHEART!" Captain Mitchell pleads with his son and youngest daughter._

 _"I CANT DAD I'M SLIPPING!" Ryan says again as his dads shoe begins to slip off of his foot and Sophie slips down his leg._

 _"DADDY I'M SCARED!" Dana says from her dads neck._

 _"HELP!" Captain Mitchell begins yelling hoping somebody hears him. "SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!"_

 _There is a golden flash and a demon named Diabolico appears and speaks. "I can help you."_

 _"Go away!" Captain Mitchell tells him trying not to act scared._

 _"But if I save them there lives they belong to me," Diabolico informs him._

 _"DAD!" Ryan and Sophie yell._

 _"NEVER!" Captain Mitchell says not wanting to loose his children to a demon._

 _"The choice is yours!" Diabolico says before disappearing._

 _"WE'RE SLIPPING!" Ryan yells again._

 _"RYAN YOU AND YOUR SISTER HOLD ON BUDDY!" He says to them._

 _"DAD PLEASE!" Ryan is really scared as the shoe begins to slip more and both he and Sophie are about to fall._

 _"NO!" Captain Mitchell panics as he feels his shoe begin to come off._

 _Both Ryan and Sophie slip and begin to fall to there death._

 _"RYAN! SOPHIE!" Captain Mitchell says and then without a second thought he yells. "SAVE THEM!"_

 _Diabolico appears again and he floats down and saves the two kids. When he floats back up both are asleep in his arms. He laughs._

 _"Please... I'll do anything!" Captain Mitchell pleads. "Just give me back my son and daughter."_

 _"You will not see your children again until your son's twentieth birthday," Diabolico informs the distraught father. "They are mine now!"_

 _He then disappears._

 _"NO!" Captain Mitchell yells._

* * *

Over the next twelve years both Sophie and Ryan have grew into revengeful people. Ryan and Sophie believe that there father placed Dana before them. Tonight would be the first stage of there plan for revenge.

Both of them swam to where there father and sister lived. The aqua base. We had done some recon earlier and knew where to go.

After avoiding some of the staff we went into his office and Ryan opened one of the draws at his desk. We see the keys to the safe inside. He also picks up a picture that I see has father who is holding me in one arm, Dana in the other and Ryan is doing a kick at the side of us.

I scoff wondering why he has that picture. Ryan then looks around again and we see the safe.

Inside are two morphers. The Titanium morpher and the gold morpher. I take the gold one and Ryan the Titanium.

Ryan then locks the safe back up and we leave to head back to the skull cavern.

* * *

The next day we wait to be teleported so we can fight.

"You ready for this?" Ryan asks me speaking gently which he only does to me.

"Yeah," I say to him but then look down. "But were not gonna hurt innocents right?"

"No dummy," he says nudging me. "Just the rangers."

I nod and then a portal appears.

"That's our cue," I say and we step through.

We begin our descent from the ceiling in the warehouse where the battle is taking place. The rangers all fall to the ground as we touch down and the light around us disappears.

We then do a few moves before preparing to fight.

"It can't be," the red ranger says getting to his feet. "No one had access to the morphers. The orange morpher was non usable."

"Who are you?" The pink ranger who we know as Dana says.

"We're your worst nightmare!" Ryan says.

We begin to walk towards them.

"Stop right there!" Yellow says as they all begin to back up.

"We don't want any trouble with you!" Blue agrees.

"Well you got it!" Ryan says and he pulls out his axe.

I pull out my blaster that also turns into a sword. This morpher seems different then the others. We both blast at them sending them flying backwards as explosions go off all around them.

I then split off from Ryan and fight the yellow ranger and Dana. I turn my blaster into its sword and strike them both. Then as Dana gets back up I kick her in the chest. I sweep her feet out from under her and as she lands on the floor I drop kick her. Red who had moved away from Ryan to help the girls comes running at me.

"THATS ENOUGH!" He says.

I glance at him before jumping into the air and landing back on my feet.

Ryan then runs forward and jabs him in the ribs. Sparks appear as he falls backwards.

The rangers run outside and Ryan and I begin to follow him. When we get outside the red rangers calls for something.

"All right!" He says. "Rescue bird."

A weapon appears in his hands.

"Stop right there!" Red says pointing it at Ryan and I. Ryan turns his blaster to axe mode. "I warned you!"

He fires but Ryan holds up his axe and the blast hits it, Ryan then sends it back at them and once again they are on the floor.

"Why?" Carter asks.

I look down but Ryan just laughs.

After getting orders from our father they pull out and Ryan and I smirk.

"This isn't over!" Red says as he and the others begin to retreat.

"On that much we agree," Ryan says pointing at them. "It won't be over until you're destroyed."

Diabolico appears. I sigh.

"Excellent work," he says to the two of us. "I knew you two'd be the perfect additions to our team. With your twos new powers this city will soon be ours."

"Yes very soon," Ryan agrees but I do not speak.

* * *

At the cavern Ryan and I are down on one knee in front of Diabolico and the others as they talk amongst themselves.

"If the rangers fight they'll be destroyed," Vipra points out. "If they run, the city is ours."

"Either way they choose," Lokai says. "We win."

"You two have mastered the powers of the titanium and gold morphers," Diabolico says coming towards us. "Thus proving yourselves worthy of being the titanium and gold rangers. Now we'll use those powers to take back our homeland!"

I stare down at the gold morpher. It is shaped like a star and obviously gold in colour.

Later on I am in my room. I don't think what we are doing is right. But we owe Diabolico. Really I want to just ask my father why he did what he did.

I pull out the bracelet I had had as long as I had been here. It was a charm bracelet. It had a firetruck to represent dad. A stethoscope to represent Mum who had been a doctor. A paw print to represent our dog. Then it had a small heart that opens to a picture of all of us.

* * *

We teleport back to the city. As we land people crowd around us. We stand straight up. Ryan begins to laugh evilly and all the civilians begin to run.

The other rangers appear. Straight away I can see which one is Dana. She has the same blonde hair and eyes that I ha before I dyed my hair.

I don't say anything but it is weird seeing her like this. The last time we'd been together we'd all been very young.

"Who are you two?" Red says to both of us and Ryan who is facing away from them stops laughing.

"It doesn't matter anymore," he says and I glance at him.

"Man we don't want to have to hurt you two," Joel says.

Ryan finally looks at them. "Hurt me? Your pathetic powers are no match for our Titanium and gold powers."

"They were made to be better than yours," I say.

"Let's go guys!" Red says and they all prepare to morph. "LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!"

They all morph.

"Don't make us do something we don't want to do," red says to both of us.

"Give it your best shot!" Ryan says.

They all run at us. Green and blue try to grab me but I kick them aside as Ryan makes quick work of the other three. I then turn and kick yellow before blocking pinks leg.

I flip them both over and all five are now on the ground.

"TITANIUM LASER!"

"GOLD RESCUE BLASTER!"

We both flip into the air and begin to fire at the rangers. They all end up down again.

We land back on the ground in front of them. I look at Ryan. He nods at me.

Then the rangers get back to there feet and call. "V-LANCERS!"

A V appears in there hands.

"DEFENCE!" They all call and a spear like weapon appears in there hands and they place the V's on them. After admiring them they all look at us.

Ryan and I run at them. They try to attack us with the lances but we duck under them. We end up in the middle. But then our weapons get knocked out of our hands. Then we have five spears pointing at us.

We kick all of them away from us. We carry on fighting until Ryan hits the ground. I gasp and run over to him. Then I stand protectively in front of him.

"Back off!" I warn them.

I see mine and Ryan's blasters on the ground but red sees me looking.

"Don't do it!" He warns us.

Ryan gets to his feet and together we go running wanting to get our weapons back.

We get our blasters and go to fire them but the rangers get there first.

"V-LANCERS SPECTRAL BLAST!" They all yell.

There shots combine together. I gasp as both Ryan and I are hit by them. We both hit the ground but we are not badly injured as we force ourselves to our feet.

"I don't believe it!" Red says. "They're coming back! Nothing could have survived that!"

Our visors are down as we turn to face the rangers.

"Stand down before this escalates!" Red orders us. "Don't force us to destroy you!"

I grab my brother but he shrugs me off. He wants to continue fighting but my injuries are too bad.

Ryan puts his visor up and stands protectively in front of me.

"FULL POWER!" Red says as they prepare to blast him again. "LOCK ON!"

I gasp hoping my brother stops.

"DON'T!" I yell to my brother. "STAND DOWN!"

He doesn't listen and I'm worried they're going to destroy him.

Suddenly they stop. I run over to my brother. I hope that they listen. As Ryan drops to one knee they power down there weapons.

"Let's go," red says.

"We're not finished! Come back!" Ryan says but I stop him from following.

Red glances back at us. Then he carries on walking and Ryan looks unhappy.

* * *

Dana's POV:

After our father ordered us to stand down we all go racing into his office.

"Retreat?" Carter repeats as we enter to see he is facing away from us. "Sir, we had them."

"They would have destroyed us without thinking twice," Joel points out.

"Now he knows we have the V-lancers," Chad agrees.

"That was our chance," Kelsey snaps but I sense that there is something wrong with my dad. "Maybe our only chance."

Carter sighs. "Why sir? Why did you stop us?"

"Because... They're my kids," dad says.

I go wide eyed. How could that be.

Sophie and Ryan.

* * *

Chelsea2019:

Hope you enjoy.


	2. Truth discovered

Chelsea2019:

Okay so first part will be in Dana's POV.

* * *

Dana's POV:

We are all still staring at my dad. I step forwards as he speaks again.

"That's why I stopped you," he tells us and then he looks at the ground. "I couldn't let you destroy my son and youngest daughter."

I walk forwards and I can feel everyone else's eyes on me. "How can that be? Both Ryan and Sophie were killed in that car crash."

"No Dana, they weren't," he tells me and I wonder what he has been hiding from me. "It was late. It was pouring rain. You Ryan, Sophie and I were coming home from visiting your grandmother. You three were in the backseat. Sophie was asleep and you and Ryan were playing with the new toys she had given you. There was a truck coming in the other direction. I only looked away for a second as Sophie had started crying and then it all happened so fast..."

He went on to explain how Diabolico had taken my siblings and vowed that we wouldn't see them till Ryan's twentieth birthday.

I have tears in my eyes at the end and no one else knows what to say.

"And today is Ryan's twentieth birthday," I point out that Diabolico had kept his word.

Carter steps forward and places a hand on my dads shoulder.

"Sir..." he begins. "We won't fight them and we'll do anything we can to help get them back."

I just stay quiet and so does everyone else.

* * *

Sophie's POV:

We were back at the skull cavern. We had failed and I was worried what would happen. But apparently all he wants to do is remind us of that night.

"Your father was going to let you die," he says as Ryan and I kneel again. "He didn't care. It was I Diabolico who saved the both of you that fateful night. You two remember don't you?"

I don't answer as I do not remember anything. I was only three. He places a hand on each of our shoulders and we flinch. Saved us or not training was hard over the years.

"Yes..." Ryan says but I can tell that he is also lying. "I remember Diabolico."

"Its his other daughter he loved," Diabolico reminds us and I look down. "Not you two. You two, he tossed away like trash, and all these years its you two that have suffered."

Ryan and I get to our feet angry again now.

"Its time to repay him," Ryan says and I nod.

We try to walk off but Diabolico holds out a clawed hand to stop us from going any further.

"Patience," he cautions the both of us. "My warriors. You will have the chance to destroy your father all in good time."

We nod and I go to get ready. I want to train as hard as I can until I know there's no way they can beat me or my brother.

* * *

We are morphed and standing above the city. We touch the side of our helmets so our visors go down.

Ryan looks at the picture of us, Dana and dad.

"You were no father to me," he says and I continue to look down. "And you're gonna regret it."

He squashes up the picture and then turns to me.

"Lets do this," I say halfheartedly.

We jump down into the city so we can draw the rangers out. Or at least he can as he knows that I will not attack innocent people no matter who tells me to do so.

As Ryan begins shooting I close my eyes. I reopen them when someone else stops him from shooting.

Dana.

"Quick get out of here!" She tells the people behind her.

We all move forwards to face each other.

"Its you!" Ryan says pointing at her. "After all these years we've been waiting to meet you again."

"We finally get to pay you back sister," I growl.

We blast at her but she ducks and rolls across the ground. I wait as Ryan moves forward. I don't believe in uneven fights.

They begin to fight. Ryan clashes his axe with her sword. She then jumps over him. Turning she ends up on the ground as he elbows her in the stomach.

"No brother or sister of mine could be as evil as you two are," she says and I look down.

"You're right," Ryan agrees. "Unless there father let them fall from a cliff to save there other sister."

I watch as he knocks her weapon out of her hand and then they continue to fight until he kicks her in the stomach and she is down on one knee.

Then I join Ryan. In one way that was a lot harder then I thought it'd be watching my siblings fight.

"Ryan, Sophie," she says gently. "Father didn't let you two fall. There was nothing he could do."

I scoff. "But you're the one who survived that night on the cliff."

Ryan nods in agreement.

"But now its over you two," she says and grabs her weapon.

Ryan loads his own. "Its over for you."

I don't know whether to stop him and hear her out or what.

Dana does a dumb thing and holsters her weapon before getting to her feet. I wonder what she is up to now.

"He loved both of you," she says. "He called you his little princess Sophie because when you were little you wanted to be one and Ryan you wanted to grow up and be a fireman just like him."

I look down confused.

"QUIET!" Ryan orders her.

But she doesn't give up.

"What's the matter with you?" she runs forward and grabs his axe pointing it down so he can't strike her. I'm too confused to do anything right now. "Don't you remember anything? Sophie you were too young but Ryan you should remember!"

"I remember..." Ryan begins and I glance from one sibling to the other.

"Ryan," a voice yells and we turn to see the other rangers coming towards us. "DON'T!"

Ryan hits Dana and then as she hits the ground he grabs my hand and drags me along as we run. He is clearly as confused as I am.

* * *

I am shocked as Ryan leads us to a cliff where there is a hole in the railing. I demorph and glance at him.

"Is this?" I ask as we both place our hands on our knees panting.

He nods as we both stay silent. Something comes back to me. Flames, the car going over the cliff.

We stand there for what feels like forever looking at the place where our lives changed forever.

"You two don't remember do you?" A voice says from behind us.

We look around and I am shocked to see our father stood there. We haven't seen him in twelve years.

Ryan places himself between the two of us. Dad looks happy to see us.

"I don't need to remember," he says as we both walk around a little. "We've both been told. You didn't care what happened to me."

Dad shakes his head looking shocked as Ryan says this. "That's not true."

"You let us fall," I say even though I am not sure anymore. "But you saved Dana."

"I tried to save all three of you," dad says stepping forwards a little and I share a look with Ryan. "Think back Ryan. You had that .little fire truck... and Sophie you fell asleep you had had so much at grandma's you were stuffed and asleep. Then there was that terrible crash," he walks towards us staring out over the cliff. "We went over the cliff all of us."

"STOP IT!" Ryan says as if this is true everything Diabolico told us is a lie.

"You're lying!" I say not wanting to believe it.

"Listen to me," dad pleads with us. "I was trying to save you two... both of you and Dana. When we went over the cliff Ryan you were hanging onto my leg and Sophie you were also and held onto Ryan."

"NO!" Ryan says. "You only wanted to save her... you let me fall."

Ryan goes running at dad and by accident knocks him into me. All three of us go over the cliff again. The only differences are no Dana and we are older.

Dad is holding onto the root with one hand and Ryan with the other. Ryan has my hand. We are all struggling.

Dad grunts as he struggles to hold us both up and hold onto the root.

But he looks at us. "Hold on Ryan, Sophie. Hold on!"

All of a sudden I have a flashback. Dad telling us to hold on. Ryan and I falling. Pleading with Diabolico to save our lives.

"Hold on buddy!" Dad says as the flashbacks stop. "Hold on princess."

Ryan then hauls me up so I can climb up dad who helps me to grip the root on the other side. He then does the same thing. Dad looks relieved.

He laughs.

"I remember!" Ryan and I say at the same time.

Dad nods happily.

But at that moment the root begins to fall out of the cliff. Ryan quickly stops me from falling/

"Its gonna break," Ryan points out as he keeps an arm around my waist.

"Its not going to support all three of us," dad says and we look at him confused. "Goodbye Ryan, Sophie!"

I shake my head. He nods and lets go.

"NO!" Ryan and I say.

Ryan and I share a look before letting go of the root and kicking off of the wall. As we fall we morph and grab an arm of dads each.

"We've got you!" Ryan says.

But it is not a soft landing as we hit the ground. Luckily Ryan and I took the blunt of it so all we do is demorph.

Ryan helps me to get to my feet and we bat down our clothes.

"RYAN! SOPHIE!" A voice calls and we turn to see the other rangers with Dana in front.

We turn back to dad who also had gotten to his feet.

"I am so sorry you two," he says and I wonder what he is apologising for. "I would have given my life a thousand times to save your twos."

Ryan and I share a look. Then without speaking we turn to leave.

"You two wait!" Dad begs and we stop. "After all these years, I can't loose you two again. You're my son and daughter."

Ryan takes my hand but I stop him an glance down at our morphers. He nods and we take off our morphers and drop them. Dana looks like she wants to protest but we just run up the side of a hill.

When we get to the top we turn and glance at the others.

"You know what we must do right?" I ask Ryan as we continue to run.

"Leave skull cavern," I say and he nods.

* * *

We are stood at Skull cavern. We do not even kneel as Diabolico talks to us.

"Only the future matters," he informs us. "The past is gone, forgotten."

We turn to him. He has no chance of getting us to stay now. He poisoned our minds with hate. Turned us against our family and we attacked all the rangers and all of them were innocent.

"I remember it all too clearly," Ryan says.

"And so do I," I agree.

"Stay here and your twos future will be to follow in my footsteps," he tries to convince us. "Master, ruler of the dark kingdom."

"Never," Ryan and I both state and Ryan takes my hand again.

It is too much of a common thing now.

"Do not walk away from me," Diabolico orders us but it has no effect. "You two'll pay for this. Mark my wordy you two."

We just glance back at him and shake our heads. We then disappear into the darkness of the cavern.

* * *

Chelbell2019:

And chapter 2 is up.


	3. Ryan and Sophie's destiny

Chelbell2019:

Okay so this will only be a short chapter.

* * *

Sophie's POV:

We go to the aquabase. But as soon as we step on the lift thing alarms begin to go off.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDERS ALERT!"

As the lift comes up a woman with brown hair and glasses seems to recognize us. She steps forward.

But then four men come running at us and grab us.

"Hold it!" They say and we do not fight.

"Its okay," the woman says and the men release us. "Let them go!"

I nod at her and Ryan and I head for dads office. We need to have a difficult conversation with him right now.

As we get closer the door opens and dad sees us.

"Ryan, Sophie," he says sounding happy to see us.

He then motions for us to go into his office which we do. It feels weird to me that the last time we were in here we were stealing the morphers.

"I knew you two'd come back," dad says entering the office behind us.

I look at my hands as Ryan speaks.

"I'm not here to stay," Ryan says. "I've come to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Dad says and he doesn't seem to notice the lack of plural. "But why? Now that you both know who you really are, there's a place for you both right here at lightspeed."

"Thats just it," Ryan says and he glances at me but I ignore him. "I don't know who I am. For years my minds been poisoned with hate and fear. I don't know if there's any good left in me. I'm leaving Mariner Bay. I have to find out who I am."

He then approaches me.

"I can't believe your doing this to me," I say to him. "You've never left my side for twelve years."

He strokes my cheek but I ignore him. He turns to dad.

"I do have one favour to ask," he says and dad nods. "Sophie deserves a home. Somewhere safe."

Dad steps towards me. "You can stay here."

I nod and Ryan leaves. As dad follows him I step to the door to listen.

"Ryan!" He calls and Ryan must have stopped. "You may not know who you are, but trust me, I do. You're not evil. Somewhere inside you... there's... an ocean of goodness. The day that you realise that you are truly good, I want you to open this."

Dad comes back into the office. "So what do you want to do?"

I shrug.

"How about a tour?" He asks me.

I nod and we leave. Thats when we see Dana.

"Sophie," she says approaching me. "You're here."

I nod and smile a little. "Yeah apparently I need a home. Somewhere safe."

Dad shares a look with her,

"I was just gonna give Sophie the grand tour," he says. "Do you want to join?"

She nods and the three of us begin the walk around the base. I hope I made the right choice agreeing to stay here.

* * *

We don't get very far though when the alarm goes off. The rangers and dad go running in but I stay at the back.

"Whats up?" Kelsey asks.

Dad had given me the names of all the other rangers.

"Its trouble, times three," Dad says.

"Three?" Carter asks shocked.

"We're locked in on there location," dad says and everyone glances at me.

I shake my head. "You don't need me."

"Lets get going rangers," dad says trying not to push me.

"We're on it," Chad says as the others all go running out.

We watch as they meet up with the monsters. But they are getting badly beaten. Dad approaches me but I will not look at him.

We then see the feathers and what they do.

"We need to let the city know," I say to the others.

"Put-out a city wide alert," dad says to the people at the computers. "We've got to retrieve all of those feathers."

I begin to worry and I know that there's only one thing I can do. I grab my backpack and turn to Ms. Fairweather who makes everything.

"Do you have a motorcycle anywhere?" I ask her.

She nods and gets up to lead the way.

"Wait!" Dad says and he hands me a box. "Take this and if you feel that you are truly good. Open it!"

I nod and follow Ms. Fairweather. She leads me to where the truck usually is. Then she brings out a bike gold in colour.

"Even in my colour," I smile.

"Do you know how to ride it?" She asks.

"Um seeing as I don't have a licence I shouldn't answer that to an adult," I say laughing.

She just motions for me to get on.

* * *

I go racing through the streets. As I go from area to area I gather as many feathers as I can and put them in a black sack I have on me.

Once I have gathered as many as I can I go for the nearest lake. I see that I am running out of time so I slam my foot on the brakes. As the bike screeches to a stop I race off of it and just as it goes completely dark I throw the bag into the water.

I duck as they explode in the water.

I sigh. No one had gotten hurt. I now realise that that was good. I wanted to continue to do good things.

I pulled out the box dad had given me. I take a deep breath before opening it to see a object glowing gold.

My morpher. Dad must have known I'd realise my place. I know now what I want to do.

I want to help the team defeat these demons. Then I will take my place on the team.

So I jump back on the bike and go racing towards where the rangers where last known to be. I'm hoping I can help them.

* * *

When I arrive at the warehouse I see a scanner appear on the bike. It does an x-ray of the buildings and I see where the others are.

"Got any other surprises for me?" I say jokingly but then a blaster appears at the side of my bike. "I was speaking figuratively but hey I'll take it."

I blast a hole in the wall and ride through it. Then I knock the monsters down and park.

"Am I too late to the party?" I ask.

"I think were both late," Ryan's voice says and I turn to see him coming in.

The others all look at us.

"Ryan! Sophie!" Kelsey says and we see Dana look up shocked.

We stand protectively in front of the others who are injured probably from the feathers.

"Look who we have here," one of the demons says. "Its the traitors."

"Still playing games huh?" Demonite mocks.

"This is no game," Ryan says and we both raise our wrists with our morphers on.

"Its payback time," I agree and we press the buttons on our morphers.

"TITANIUM POWER!"

"GOLD RESCUE POWER!"

A star comes out of the morpher and grows. It goes above my head and starts spinning really fast. I raise my arms towards the star. As it comes down my body goes through it and I am once again in my ranger mode.

"You're history," The third demon says.

They come running at us. I kick off from the floor and do a spinning kick that hits the bird demon on the chest.

I go to kick her again but she grabs my leg. So I do a back flip resorting in my foot connecting with her head. She falls to the ground.

I then move over to help Ryan with Demonite. I run forwards and slam my fist into his back. He growls and turns to me.

Ryan turns and drops down to trip him up. The bird demon jumps back up and goes to attack me but I twist around and grab her weapon before kicking her three times and she falls back into some boxes.

I then throw the weapon away from me.

The three of them regroup looking a little hurt.

"We have more tricks than just feathers," Demonite informs Ryan and I.

"You two haven't seen the last of us," feather brains says.

Then there is a flash of lights and they disappear.

"Power down!" Ryan and I say and our suits disappear.

I don't move as the others come towards us. Ryan moves forward.

Dana hugs Ryan. "Ryan... Ryan you're back."

"I hope you never leave again," Dana says.

"I won't little sister," he says and I keep looking down. "This is exactly where I'm supposed to be."

She laughs and then Ryan turns to me. He walks over.

"So how was the vacation?" I ask him with a smirk. "Didn't seem to last long."

He laughs. "Nope I realised I am right were I am supposed to be."

I smile and he pulls me in for a hug. I hug him back. Then as he realeases me I turn to Dana.

"You know I've always wanted to get to know my big sister," I say looking at the ground.

She comes forward and we also hug.

"I look forward to getting to know you too," she agrees.

And now our team is complete.

* * *

We are back at the base and Ryan and I are trying on our new jackets.

"Here you go," Dana says as she puts the jacket onto Ryan. "Try this on for size."

She then helps me to get mine on.

"Fits perfect," Ryan and I say as we look over the jackets.

"Take it from me," Joel says. "Girls love a man in a uniform. Come to think of it they loved me before I had a uniform.

I roll my eyes but we all laugh as Kelsey elbows him.

"I don't know what to say," Ryan says placing an arm around my shoulder.

"I'll save you," I say nudging him. "Thanks."

Dana speaks from Ryan's other side. "Diabolico can't touch you now. Not with us around."

"Absolutely," Carter agrees and I look down.

"Welcome to lightspeed!" Chad says and everyone cheers.

We shake hands as everyone claps. It is so nice to belong somewhere and have someone other then Ryan to talk to.

Carter and Joel show me to my room after dropping Ryan off.

"See you tomorrow," I say and they nod.

I go to bed.

 **DREAM:**

 **I am running through the skull cavern. I look around for anyone. Why would I be here.**

 **"You an your brother dared to turn against me!" I hear a voice say and I look up to see Diabolico stood on a post. "And now you must face the consequences."**

 **He sends a blast at me and I go flying into a pillar where I cannot move. I glare up at him.**

 **"You'll pay for your insolence," he says blasting me again and I am forced to turn around. "You see Sophie I figured it out. Your brother does not have many weaknesses. As far as we can tell your one of his only weaknesses. So we make you suffer so will he."**

 **I cry out as a sudden blast hits me on the back burning right through my shirt. It feel like knifes are piercing my skin.**

 **"Here is my permanent gift to you," he says.**

 **I turn around to see a tattoo of a snake on my back.**

 **"A tattoo?" I say in question.**

 **"From now on every time you morph the cobra will move up your body," he says and I can feel it moving. "Closer and closer..."**

 **"NO!" I yell fighting to get loose as it moves again.**

 **"Until it reaches your neck," Diabolico continues. "And destroy's you!"**

 **"NOOOOOO!" I yell as I feel the snake bite me.**

 **(DREAM ENDED)**

I sit up gasping. I glance around at the dark and empty room and then sigh in relief. It had only been a dream.

But I needed to be sure. So I climbed out of bed and moved over to my wardrobe. I open the door with a mirror on the inside before taking a deep breath. Then I lift my shirt up.

My hand goes to my mouth as I see the tattoo on my back.

"Oh god," I say.

* * *

Chelsea2019:

Please review.


	4. Curse of the cobra

Chelsea2019:

Next chapter.

* * *

Sophie's POV:

Dad is giving Ryan and I a full tour and explaining everything to us.

"Who designed all this?" Ryan asks as we get to the place where they design everything from morphers to zords.

"The lightspeed megazords, rescue morphers, blasters, unilasers, the rescue bird, rescue rover and the rescue max cycle," dad lists off everything. "Were all designed by miss Fairweather's team."

I look around and so does Ryan.

"Oh I have to give the keys back to whoever owns the rescue max cycle," I say to him.

"You can give them to Ms. Fairweather later," he says suspiciously as we head back to our rooms. "Carter's gonna stop by and take you both to the training facility."

"Its a lot to learn," Ryan points out and I nod my head in agreement.

"Don't worry," dad reassures us. "You two already have what it takes to be a ranger. The rest is just technicalities."

"Well that's a relief," I say and Ryan chuckles.

"I can't tell you both how glad I am to have you back," dad tells us both.

"Thanks dad," Ryan and I both say. "Us too."

As dad walks away I go into my room as Ryan heads down the hall. I sigh as I think about the events of last night. If Ryan and my dad find out I won't be allowed near my morpher again. But being a ranger is my redemption for all the bad things I did.

I decide to look again.

I open the mirror and this time I take my shirt off. I can see it bright as day. Diabolico is really trying to get his revenge.

I remember his words and what the snake did to me in the dream.

After a moment of looking at it I put my t-shirt back on and head for the door. When I get out there Carter is stood there. I am glad he didn't see anything.

"Carter," I say trying not to give anything away. "What's up?"

He just looks at me for a second before answering. "I thought I'd give you a tour of the training facility. I was gonna get you and then Ryan."

"Great," I say to him. "Let's go."

But as we head for Ryan's room our morphers go off.

"Rangers to rescue ops," dads voice says through the morpher and I look at Carter.

"Sometime's the best training's on the job," he tells me patting me on the shoulder.

I smile but then as we head down the hall I begin to worry. What if the tattoo begins to play up after I morph. Will I still be able to fight. I sigh knowing now is not the time to think about that.

We arrive at ops where the others are.

"They're back," Kelsey says as I lead the way in.

Dad turns to us and takes off his headset.

"Are you ready?" He asks Ryan and I.

"Absolutely," Ryan says and I nod my head in agreement.

"All right," dad says looking around at all of us. "Lets show them what seven rangers can do."

"YES SIR!" We all say saluting him.

We grab our jackets and head for the rover.

"Come on Ryan and Sophie," Joel says. "I'm going to show you how this is really done."

I glance at all the seats.

"Uh guys," I say and they all turn to me. "There's not enough room for me."

Miss. Fairweather comes up to me.

"That is why I'm giving you the rescue cycle," she says smiling. "It has good tracking and weapons."

I smile. "Thanks."

I watch as the others head down. Once there down I put on my motorcycle helmet on and as soon as I've gone down I race after the rangers catching up with them quickly.

"I got to admit," Ryan says to Joel. "That is one cool bike."

* * *

We arrive on the scene and I park my bike next to there rover.

We all race down to help the people who are trapped under the rubble of the destruction.

"Right on time," Falkar says to us.

We all come to stand in front of the three of them.

"We meet again," Demonite says.

Carter stands straight. "I guess you didn't learn the first time. Ready?"

"READY!" We all agree.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!"

"TITANIUM POWER!"

"GOLD RESCUE POWER!"

We all morph and I sigh in relief as no pain comes to my back.

"All right guys lets do it," Carter tells all of us.

"Get them!" Demonite says and we all split up to fight.

Carter, Ryan and I begin to fight Demonite.

I change my weapon into sword mode and both Carter and I clash swords with Demonite. Ryan then comes to our aid and we both kick Demonite.

As we roll out of the way Carter kicks him and he falls backwards.

But then he knocks Carter to the ground with a strike to the chest. As Ryan also gets knocked down I jump onto one of the buildings.

"What do you got there ranger?" Demonite taunts as I turn my gold rescue sabre into blaster mode.

"This!" I say powering it up ready to blast Demonite.

I blast at him once but then an intense pain in my lower back stops me from blasting again. I cry out.

"SOPHIE!" Ryan and Carter call as I drop my weapon from the unbearable pain. "NO!"

But I begin to fall as the pain takes over and I loose my balance. I fall to the ground and land on my back groaning still.

"Sophie!" The other two call out again worried for me.

"She's mine now!" Demonite says and I hear him begin to come towards me.

He jumps into the air and lands above me.

"Say goodbye little traitor!" He says as I continue to feel the pain from my head.

Carter blasts him and Ryan yanks him away from me and begins to fight him to keep his attention off of me.

Carter comes to my side.

"Sophie," he says helping me to sit up. "What happened up there? Are you all right?"

I breathe heavily as I answer.

"Yeah don't worry I'm fine-" I say but I cut off as once again the pain sears through my back. "AH!"

Carter must have seen something because he looks at the bottom of my back, places his hand where the tattoo is and says. "What in the world is that?"

"It's nothing," I say glancing back at him.

Demonite laughs as he and the other two regroup.

"Revenge is sweet!" He says as I stand and we prepare to fight.

The others regroup around us.

"You okay Sophie?" Dana asks.

"I'm fine," I say to her but I see Carter and Ryan glance at me.

"I brought you something to double our fun," Demonite tells us and I wonder what he is up to.

He throws a card with a mirror on the floor and a flash of gold appears. We are shocked when another demonite comes out of the card.

"Its an exact copy of demonite," Carter states the obvious.

"And everything I can do he can do," Demonite 1 says.

We all prepare to fight.

* * *

Demonite one laughs. "You'll have to work twice as hard now."

I am worried even more now. I can still feel a dull ache on my back from the cobra tattoo.

He blasts at us and we all go rolling across the ground.

"Finish them now!" Demonite 1 tells the clone.

Carter and Ryan move forwards first to fight the clone but Carter gets kicked back. I move forwards and kick him but it does nothing to him.

The clone suddenly has a hold of Carter. "You hold him I blast him."

"Not today," Carter says and he blasts the real one.

Like Carter I notice that blasting one also blasts the other. They feel each others injuries.

"How did that happen?" Carter asks as I join him.

"It must be something to do with the fact that he's a mirror image," I tell Carter.

Ryan rejoins us. "You all right Carter?"

"Yeah thanks," Carter says as I take on the clone and Carter and Ryan take on the original.

I spin him around and then elbow him in the chest. I then punch him a few times before I manage to kick him back. I watch as the other six begin to chase after the three demons. But my siblings look back.

"GO!" I tell them. "I'll be fine. You're against three you'll need all the help you can get."

They nod and run. I have just enough time to turn around and grab Demonite 2's weapon before it hits me. But then he rears back and strikes me across the chest making me cry out. I kick him back.

But then that burning pain in my back comes back for another round. I cry out wishing it would stop.

Taking advantage of my pain Demonite 2 turns me around and strikes me across the back. I groan as I drop to my knees.

I quickly get up and turn to kick him causing sparks to appear. But then as I go to punch him I end up holding my back as the pain seems to be getting worse. I cry out.

The clone then laughs and strikes me across the chest. I fall to the ground and demorph as I go down some steps.

I look up at the clone before forcing myself to one knee. But the pain is still coming. The cobra must still be moving.

The clone laughs again. "Well, well, well. It looks like you gambled and it came up snake eyes. You lose."

I glare at him as I hold my shoulder and grit my teeth. Then I raise my shaking fist knowing I am going to have to fight again. I begin to fight but its no use unmorphed. I get flipped over and land on a hard slab of pavement.

"Where are your friends now ranger?" He mocks me.

I lay on my back and Demonite 2 stands over me and points one of his swords at me. He then begins to raise it.

But then the clone cries out as it is hit by a bunch of sparks. It falls back as more explosions appear all over its body. He then explodes completely.

I begin to worry what happened.

I slowly get to my feet as I observe the flames. Then I see the mirror card smash.

I quickly raise my morpher hoping that the others are okay. "Carter, are you there? Dana, do you copy?"

Demonite grows so the others call for the rescue zords. I am very impressed by there megazord. Both of them once Carter summons the rescue train megazord.

Together the two megazords finish Demonite.

"Sophie," Ryan says through the morpher. "You okay now?"

I speak straight back to him. "Yeah I'm fine. Glad one's gone."

He laughs before telling me he'll wait for the others and I might as well grab the cycle and get going back. I am about to leave when the pain flares up to remind me its there.

* * *

Back at the base I am staring at my back where the cobra is. It has moved. But then there is a knock on the door. I quickly place my shirt back on.

"Come in," I say and Cater enters.

"Hey," he says when he sees me. "I just came by to see how you were doing."

"Me I'm fine," I tell him as I close my closet door. "Why?"

I head over to fill myself a glass of water and he turns to watch me.

"Sophie I have to level with you," he says and I wonder what is up as I fill my drink. "I saw the tattoo on your back."

I don't say anything at first but then I speak. "Oh, that. Its just a going away present from Diabolico."

I take a drink of water.

"But today during the fight it was like it was alive," Carter says and I hate how observant he is.

I place my drink down and turn to him.

"Carter, if I tell you something," I begin deciding to come clean. "You've got to promise not to tell anyone, not even my dad and especially not Ryan."

"Okay I-I promise," he says.

I nod and then turn to sit down bringing my glass of water with me.

"It is alive..." I say slowly. "And every time I morph, its going to move up until it reaches my neck and destroys me."

"Sophie this is crazy," he says to me and I know he won't want to keep it a secret now. "You have to tell your dad."

He sits down besides me.

"No!" I exclaim turning to him. "Ryan will blame himself. Besides this is the first chance I've had to do something good with my life. If my dad finds out he won't let me be a ranger. Ryan will go mad as well."

"If your dad doesn't stop you that cobra will," he says.

But then the door opens and there stands dad. I sigh knowing he would have heard all of that.

"He's right," he says to me.

Carter glances between my dad and I. Then he gets to his feet and after glancing back at me he leaves.

I get to my feet and try to reason with him. "Dad I can explain every-"

"Let me see the tattoo," he cuts me off.

"Really its no big thing," I try to reason with him. "Its not a problem."

"Sophie, please," he won't take no for an answer.

I sigh but look down as I turn and lift my shirt just high enough that he can see my tattoo. I hear him take a sharp breath.

"I'm sorry Sophie," he says and I know that he is going to say exactly what I do not want to hear. "But until we figure something out, you do not morph into the gold ranger. Understood?"

I turn and let my shirt drop as I try to change his mind.

"But dad-" I try but he cuts me off again.

"No buts," he ends all arguments.

"All right," I agree.

He nods and heads for the door. He stops just outside and turns to speak again.

"I lost you and your brother once," he reminds me. "I don't want to loose you again.

He smiles a little and I look down at the ground. I wonder how Ryan's going to take it.

* * *

Chelsea2019:

CT311998 I am sorry but I promise you I did not nick the name. I started writing this before I even looked at your stories.

Please enjoy everyone.


	5. Strength of the sun

Chelsea2019:

Okay I've changed her name from Sophie to Sophia. Enjoy!

* * *

Sophia's POV:

I am walking through the base when I hear the conversation between Miss Fairweather.

"The problem is without a gold ranger," Miss Fairweather begins. "The Maxsonarzord is useless. Okay we have the Maxsolarzord for Ryan but the Maxsonarzord is half the strength of the Supermax megazord. Like its counterpart it has a sophisticated weapons system that I designed specifically to be operated by the gold ranger."

"Well right now there is no gold ranger," dad says and I sigh before stepping round the door. "Let's just hope we can make do with just the Maxsolarzord."

I move backwards but watch as Miss Fairweather takes a disc out and places it in a case. I feel like I should say something but I know he won't listen to me.

"Your right Captain Mitchell," Miss Fairweather says. "I'm afraid hope is all that we have right now."

I sigh before walking off.

The alarms go off and I see the others about to leave. I stand there and they stop. Clearly they do not know what to do.

"What are you waiting for?" Dad asks before coming up behind them.

When he sees me he shakes his head. Then I notice Ryan doing the same thing.

"Rangers, go," dad tells the others who glance at him and then back at me.

They nod and then go. I am left staring at my father. He is about to walk away when I speak.

"Its not fair," I say and I feel like my teenage self. "I didn't ask for this cobra. I didn't ask for any of this."

He sighs and walks over to me.

"Life isn't always fair Sophia," he informs me and I look down at the floor. "I didn't ask for Diabolico to kidnap you and your brother. I will not let you risk your life. They have your brother and they will have to make do. Now please stay here."

I do not answer him I just walk away. When I get to my room I sit down and glare at the wall. Diabolico knew it wouldn't just physically torture me to not be able to morph and help my friends and siblings. It would effect me mentally as well.

* * *

I watch with dad and miss F. as after an intense battle the rangers end up in a megazord battle. The Maxsolarzord is awesome but like Miss Fairweather said its not as good without mine and the megazord.

"Captain," she says turning to my father. "Those monsters are too powerful for the supertrain and the Maxsolarzord on its own."

"Well we've got to come up with something else then," dad says. "Re-route all reserve power to the supertrain."

"Captain, energy levels are failing," another worker says.

I glance down at my morpher.

"Put all reserves on-line," dad tells him.

I remember what Diabolico did but then I decided that I do not care.

I take the disc out that Miss Fairweather had put away earlier.

I then head to the lift and morph. "GOLD RESCUE POWER!"

* * *

The new zord bay that holds both mine and Ryan's zord appears. I get inside of my zord and turn everything on. The zord bay opens up and I begin to move it down the runway. It is a lot like Ryans except its gold where his is blue.

I look around at all the controls but I cannot figure out how to control it.

"Gold ranger to Miss Fairweather," I say placing my hand at the side of my helmet where the earpiece is. "I'm going to need a little help here!"

"Sophia?" She says in shock.

I finally manage to get my zord to go down the runway faster but I don't know how to take off.

"Sophia get back here," dad says to me over coms. "That's an order."

"Yeah yeah, you can ground me later," I say glad he can't see me rolling my eyes. "But right now they need my help."

He does not say anything so either I am in big trouble later or he accepts my decision.

"Okay Sophia position wings for take off," Miss Fairweather says into the mic.

I pull back the lever to my right. "Wings in position."

They go down and now I am in the air. I see Falkar and Thunderon standing on the others zord and megazord so I blast at them.

They fall to the ground.

"Huh who's that?" Carter asks. "That zord looks like yours Ryan."

"Its me guys," I say. "And I've got you covered."

"Sophia no," Ryan says. "Go back."

"Jeez you sound just like dad," I say an then I ignore him.

"It's Sophia," Carter says. "I don't believe it!"

"Sophia," Miss Fairweather says to me. "You've got to charge the sonar panels. As its obviously day time you need to head into space and towards the moon."

"Right," I agree. "You got it!"

But as I begin to press the buttons the cobra starts to glow and causes a lot of pain in my back. I groan and grip my shoulder. But I also know I need to keep it together just until I help these guys defeat the goons.

"Beginning ascent," I say as I make my way towards the moon.

I head for the bright blue moon. "WOW! Its so beautiful. Coordinating energizing position."

I turn the zord so the sonar panels are facing the moon and after a second they flash.

"Fully energised!" I cheer.

I return to earth and then I transform into its battle mode. Its better if I stay separate from Ryan for now. If my back hurts in front of him he'll get upset and try and send me back.

My zord lands on the shoulders of the supertrain.

"What's she up to?" Carter asks from inside.

"This is the Maxsonarzord," Miss Fairweather tells the others. "Like the Maxsolarzord which has been made for the titanium ranger the Maxsonarzord was made for the gold ranger."

"But Sophia its not safe," Carter says and he sounds really worried. "You shouldn't have morphed."

"I'm surprised dad let her," Ryan says.

"Falkar's getting ready to attack again," Chad points out.

"But Sophia are you okay?" Dana asks.

"I'm fine," I say even as I hold my shoulder. "Now lets take care of business."

Falkar jumps at us again so I jump off of the supertrain and both Ryan and I transform back to ship mode. Then we turn around and transform to kick Falkar.

I then do a group of spins and kicks.

"All right Sophia and Ryan!" Dana says.

Suddenly the pain in my back increases and I cry out as I stand. The longer I am morphed and the higher that thing goes the more it hurts apparently.

I sit back down and prepare my targeting system. "Locking on."

I then hit Falkar again and he hits the ground. Ryans zord had knocked Thunderon back down.

"Hey guys how about a little boost?" Carter suggests.

The supertrain pushes us both towards the monsters. I cry out again before reaching for the controls.

"Locked! Fire!" I say and I fire at Falkar who is destroyed but then Thunderon decides to come at me. "Oh no!"

He runs at us and blasts us. I fall against the cockpit and then immediately jump up again from the pain of the cobra.

"Got to pull it together!" I say as Ryan gets knocked down as it needs to recharge.

I reach for the controls before managing to get a hold of them and blasting at Falkar.

He also falls down and is destroyed. That is when I can no longer take the pain and I black out. I can hear the others voices but I don't have the strength to answer.

* * *

I wake up in the med bay. My back is still a little sore but I remain laying on it as Miss Fairweather and Dana check my vitals. I am wearing a pair of shorts and a light flannel shirt.

Miss Fairweather is using a machine as she scans me with it.

"Miss Fairweather," I say to her in a quiet voice. "The Maxsonarzord is totally awesome."

She smiles and pats my leg.

"Never mind about that," she says to me. "You got to get some rest. Quite a crazy stunt you just pulled."

I decide to speak to Dana.

"Dana," I say gently. "Do you think dad's going to be mad at me? I mean I know Ryan will be but what about dad?"

"I don't know," she says and Miss Fairweather glances at her as well. "Sometimes dad can be pretty strict. I got to go."

She heads for the curtain. Just as she is about to exit dad comes in. He walks towards my bed.

"Sophia," he says nodding at me and I begin to panic.

"Dad before you yell at me for what I did-" I begin but he cuts me off.

"I'm not going to yell at you," he says to me and I am shocked. "Just the opposite. I'm proud of you."

"You are?" I ask a little shocked.

"Very proud," he confirms and I begin to relax as he leans towards me. "I would have done the same thing myself. So I'm not going to ground you. Now you try and get some rest."

I smile at him.

"Okay," Miss Fairweather says gently. "Sophia I need you to roll over so that I can check your breathing."

I nod and wince a little but she helps me to roll over.

* * *

Later on that night Ryan visits me.

"You had me so worried," he says taking my hand. "When you didn't answer the coms. I know I can be a little overprotective but please don't do that to me again."

I nod. "I won't."

He smiles at me and then sits down. "So I heard you were doing some online courses."

"Where did you hear that?" I ask him in shock.

"I kind of seen it on the laptop which you left open," he tells me. "I think its cool."

I smile.

"After all this I am thinking of becoming a vet," I say to him and he nods.

When he leaves someone else comes around the curtain.

"Hey Carter," I say gently. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," he says to me and I see him looking at the machines I am plugged into. "Just wanted to make sure you're okay."

I nod. "Yeah I'm getting there."

He takes a deep breath before steeling himself for something.

"Do you want to go to a game sometime?" He asks me. "It won't be much but it will give you a chance to get out and see the world."

My smile widens. "I'd love that."

He nods and after talking a little more he heads out.

* * *

Chelsea2019:

Okay so now her name is Sophia.


	6. The cobra strikes

Chelsea2019:

Enjoy.

* * *

Sophie's POV:

I am sat up as Miss Fairweather scans the cobra on my back. We are the only ones in here so my shirt is off.

"Well?" I ask hating the silence.

"I'm sorry Sophia," she says to me. "I've never seen anything like it. You should be fine as long as you don't morph."

I shake my head hating this. And then of course the alarms go off.

I watch the others leaving. "What's going on?"

Joel stops and speaks to me.

"Diabolico's back," he tells me.

I go to follow them.

"Don't even think about it," Miss Fairweather stops me from going any further. "Go get some rest."

I turn and walk past her hating this.

I try reading a book but I cannot distract myself enough so I decide to check on how the others are doing in there battle.

I gasp as I see that Demonite, Falkar and Thunderon have combined together and are laying into my friends and siblings.

They try the V-lancers but the monster avoids it.

The rangers return beaten and burned.

"Dana, Ryan," I say and my two siblings turn to me. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah," Dana says. "Don't worry about us."

"You need to get some rest," Ryan points out to me.

As they walk away I begin talking to myself before slamming my hands on the wall. "I'm useless like this. Somehow I've got to get rid of this cobra by myself."

I then glance at the ladder besides me and after watching some staff walk by I climb it.

* * *

I go to the tombs where the demons were let free.

"Diabolico told me of the cobra's lair," I say as I arrive there. I grab a rope and begin to lower myself into the lair. "I know if I destroy it... I'll break the curse."

I touch down on the ground. The torches light up on there own making me jump and look around. I then find the cobra head.

"You want to destroy me?" I demand. "Well here I am!"

I glare at it before reaching my hand out to touch it. Then it blasts at m and a cry out as I fall backwards. The cobra then glows before coming to life.

I quickly get up wanting to get this over with.

I avoid a blow and then block the snakes arms. I go to kick it but it punches me in the stomach causing me to stumble backwards.

It then spins and sweeps me with its tail so I flip onto my back.

I jump up and block him again and he hisses before spinning me to the ground. He then throws me onto a pile of sand.

"You're no match for me!" It tells me hissing at me.

The cobra glows on my back but I decide that I have no choice.

"GOLD RESCUE POWER!" I say morphing,

I pull out my rescue blaster. I switch it to sword mode and run at the snake. Then I kick him and he hisses before pushing me backwards. I try to strike him again with my sword but he dodges it. He shoves me into a tomb after striking me a few times.

I quickly turn and go to hit him but he grabs me, hits me in the ribs causing sparks and then throws me to the ground again.

I go to trip him but he jumps over my legs. As I go to hit him with my sword he grabs my wrists.

"You used up all your energy and time," he points out as I groan.

He makes me drop my sword and I cry out as he throws me into another set of objects. I fall on the floor and demorph.

"And now my brother cobra on your back will finish the job," he laughs and even as he says it I feel the cobra begin to move again.

I take off my shirt leaving only my tank top. I see that the cobra is just below my neck. At this rate I will not make it.

"Maybe I'll help a little," the monster says before raising his arms with snake heads at the bottom.

I have to jump out of the way of his blasts but I do manage to grab my sword. I throw it and it hits the pillar behind the cobra. I cover my eyes as the pillar begins to fall and then it lands fully on the snake.

One of the wrist snakes raises and its eyes glow red. Then it drops. Clearly the cobra is dead. It turns to dust. I then feel something lift and I glance at my back to see that the cobra is gone. I am free of the curse.

I smile and nod ready to help my friends and family.

* * *

I find out that the others are fighting a giant Diabolico and I know I need to help the others. I will need the Maxsonarzord.

When I arrive in my zord I begin blasting at Diabolico as the others zords are on the ground.

"What was that?" Carter asks.

"Maxsonarzord back in action," I say and I hear Ryan gasp. "And at your service."

"Sophia?" Carter says in shock.

"NO Sophia!" Ryan says worried.

"Sophia you can't be up there," dad tells me over the coms. "The cobra."

I smile under my helmet as I answer. "It's okay dad. The cobra's history and so is the curse."

I hear Ryan sigh with relief.

"Excellent!" Dana cheers.

I change my zord back into its ship mode and Ryan does the same thing.

"Carter grab onto our zords," I say to him.

The lightspeed megazord has one hand on each of our zords.

"The gold ranger!" Diabolico says clearly shocked that I am still alive.

"Carter engage battle boosters!" Miss Fairweather tells Carter.

"Engaging battle booster!" Carter agrees. "Initiating lightspeed Supermax megazord."

If there megazord is combining with either mine or Ryan's its Lightspeed Solar or sonar zord all of our zords its Lightspeed Supermax because thats the name of our two separate zords.

Both the Maxsolarzord and the lightspeed combine to make the body and head then mine separates and becomes chest plates, wings and weapons.

We float down to the ground ready to face Diabolico.

"Enough!" Diabolico says. "I'll destroy you all!"

We go sliding across the ground and fire at Diabolico. He groans from the impact. He then blasts at us and we dodge it. We continue to fire at him and he growls at us.

"Did we finish him?" Ryan asks.

"I don't know it felt too easy," I say.

I was right Diabolico appears from the smoke.

"All you've done with your pathetic attacks," he begins as he walks forward. "Is make me angry."

"How could he have survived that?" Carter questions.

"I told you I'm invincible," Diabolico says. "But you're not."

He blasts us but the Solar and Sonar panels absorb the blast.

"WHAT?!" Diabolico says in disbelief.

"Power levels are going crazy!" Carter points out.

"We must have absorbed the energy he threw at us," Ryan figures.

"That's right," Miss Fairweather agrees. "The panels are absorbing the energy. Sophia divert it to the weapons."

I do as she says. "All set and locked on target."

"This can't be happening," Diabolico says sounding a little worried now.

"Oh sure it can Diabolico!" Carter says as the weapons finish charging. "FIRE!"

We fire our weapons repeatedly until Diabolico drops his weapon and electricity runs up and down his body. "You have done the impossible. You've defeated the mighty Diabolico, but be assured queen Banshera will avenge my defeat a thousandfold."

* * *

We return back to base where a party is being held for the defeat of Diabolico.

"I can't believe it," Kelsey says as she grabs a bowl of pretzels. "No more Diabolico."

"And no more of his demons," Chad agrees.

"And best of all..." Dana begins.

"No more cobra tattoo," my siblings and I all say at the same time and Carter comes over laughing.

There is a sudden whistling that has me holding my ears and we look around to see that dad and Miss Fairweather have just entered.

Joel had been the one to whistle and all the staff get to there feet.

"Thank you Joel," Dad says before turning to all of us. "I'd like to propose a toast. Here's to Mariner bay as of now the safest city in the-"

He gets cut off by the alarms. I sigh should have known it wouldn't be over this easy.

"That's a drill right?" Carter asks.

"We don't have drills," dad says and I begin to hate this. "Let's move!"

* * *

The seven of us arrive me on my cycle. We see a huge dark cloud.

"What's going on?" Chad asks shocked.

We all line up and I stand besides Ryan. The cloud turns into the head of our worst nightmares.

"Hello rangers," Queen Bansheera.

Everyone except for Ryan and I step back.

"We thought she was destroyed," Ryan says and I nod my head in agreement.

"Who is that?" Kelsey asks us.

"Queen Bansheera," I say shivering at the thought. "She's worse then 10 Diabolico's."

"Diabolico proved himself unworthy," she says and I begin to panic. "But I assure you my son will not."

I gasp at that. Not her son. There's so much the others don't know about my history. That parts the worst.

"Her son?" Carter asks.

"Impus," Ryan and I say and my brother squeezes my hand.

"Behold my heir and your destructor," she says before speaking directly to me. "And he cannot wait to see you again Sophia."

I shrink back and Ryan glares at the smoke.

I gasp as a cocoon that must be holding Impus appears. "No!"

* * *

Chelsea2019:

So what do you think is going to happen next? Please review.


	7. Olympius ascends

Chelbell2019:

Okay so after this one the next chapter will be about her past with the demons.

* * *

Sophia's POV:

I watch in horror as my worst fears are coming to pass. If Impus becomes older then I'm in trouble.

The cocoon begins blasting at the city. The others jump in the rover and I follow on my cycle. We are following after the cocoon.

He then blasts at the rover and the others go flying out. I stop my bike and get off to help them.

"Guys," I say as I move to stand near my siblings.

"Ryan," Carter says turning to my brother. "You go help those people. We'll take care of the cocoon."

"I'll go with Ryan," I say not wanting to get near that cocoon.

Carter glances at me for a second before nodding.

Ryan and I run over to the people and begin helping them to get away from all the damages. Some people are piled under debris but we help to get them out from under it.

After we are done Ryan wants to go help the others and even though I'm worried we do so.

We only see Carter when we get there and that makes me worry more.

"Carter!" Ryan calls out as we run over to where he is in the middle of some boxes. "You okay?"

I glance around but see no one.

"Yeah I'm okay," he reassures him. "But the others-" he begins looking for them. "Dana! Chad! Joel! Kelsey! Where are you?"

* * *

We return to the base to try and track down the other rangers.

"We don't remember much about Olympius," Ryan says glancing at me and I shake my head a little. "We were so young."

"You've got to try," dad says and then he turns to me. "What about you?"

"I..." I begin and then Ryan comes over. "I can't."

"Can't or won't?" Carter says.

"Don't," Ryan warns him. "There's some places she won't go. Olympius is one of them."

"And that's a story for another time," I say.

Carter ignores us and turns back to dad. "Still no sign of the others."

"All I know is queen Bansheera gave Diabolico the star power," Ryan says crossing his arms and pacing.

"Her... her son Impus was next in line to receive it," I say rubbing my shoulders. "It transformed him into Olympius."

"Which means he has as much power as Diabolico," Carter exclaims.

"Which means you need to be careful," Ryan says to me and I look away. "You know he and the whole demon population will be after you now."

I nod.

"Why?" Carter asks and he has gone back to his concerned self.

"I'll tell you when we get our friends back," I promise him. "This is the kind of story I only want to tell once."

"Olympius is young," Ryan points out. "But when he learns how to use his star power he'll have even more."

"Sir," one of the workers says coming towards us. "We've picked up a signal... it's chad."

"I'm on it," Carter says.

Dad walks over to me. "You okay?"

I shake my head. "I've known Impus a long time. Lets just say bad things have happened."

"We're here for you," he says gently.

* * *

Carter comes back with Chad. When they come back I begin to feel weird. Carter returns to us and we begin to speak.

"Chad was near where the cocoon landed," Carter points out.

"Fine," dad says to him. "I want you to send out the search parties. Two groups begin to the south two groups begin to the west. We'll call for reinforcements if we need it."

Ryan Carter and I nod.

"Let's go," Carter says and we follow dad.

"Tell them to sweep the entire vicinity," dad tells all of us as we continue on.

"HEY!" A voice says from behind us and we turn to see Kelsey.

"Kels!" Ryan says but I frown as that feeling intensifies.

"You made it back," Carter says.

"Dana and Joel too," Kelsey says and she seems to keep her eyes mainly on me. "Safe and sound."

"Well that's a relief," Carter says.

"So I guess you can call off that search party now, huh?" She asks and that makes me more suspicious that something isn't right.

"Absolutely," dad says clearly not thinking anything about it. "Now we can concentrate on Olympius."

Everyone goes to walk away but I stop and Carter waits for me.

"Hey, Kels?" I call to her and she turns to me. "How did you know about the search party?"

"Well I just assumed you'd send one to find us, right?" She says to me.

"Right," I say slowly.

I then turn back to go with Carter.

"Gotta go," she says to me again before walking off.

* * *

I head to speak to Miss Fairweather about the feeling I had earlier. I have just finished telling her.

"Maybe you've caught something?" She suggests.

"But it wasn't that I felt sick," I tell her. "It was more like... a feeling of resentment and hate. I know I've felt something like it before but I can't think where from."

"Okay," she says gently. "Go wait in the med bay I'll do some checks."

I nod and head out the door. But then something hits me. The last time I felt like that was.

"Olympius!" I say heading back to warn Miss Fairweather.

"Miss Fairweather!" I yell as I go running in. "Olympius is in the building!"

"What?" She says.

"Look the last time I felt the way I did earlier I was around Impus," I explain to her. "But the feeling in stronger now he's Olympius."

"But he would be seen if he was here," she points out.

But then I think about Kelsey, she had appeared out of nowhere, looked ill and knew about the search teams.

"Oh no," I say.

"Ms. Fairweather!" Carter's voice suddenly yells. "Close the entry gate!"

I raise my morpher. "Ryan you and Carter need to get to transport as fast as you can."

I then follow Miss Fairweather as she goes to confront 'Joel'.

"Joel what are you doing?" She asks and I prepare for a fight as that feeling comes back. "Joel!"

She presses emergency close. The door closes. 'Joel' begins pressing the buttons again.

"JOEL STOP IT!" Miss Fairweather says as I begin to move over.

He throws her out of the way and I catch her. Luckily she got the pass key card so he can't open the door again.

I run over to him and go to hit him but he blocks me. I twist and catch him off guard with a punch to the stomach. He growls before kicking me and I go flying backwards into the computers. I groan as I climb off.

"I know who you are," I point out.

Then Carter comes over holding the card.

'Joel' takes off his hat. "Hey Carter buddy. Hows it going? Can I have my pass key back?"

"Over my dead body Olympius!" I growl.

"Olympius," 'Joel' laughs. "Someone hit her head a little too hard. Don't worry princess. I'll forgive you."

"Carter think about it," I say coming to stand besides my leader. "When did we ever see all four of the missing rangers. You seen Chad then all of us seen Kelsey, dad seen Dana and now Joel. They're not they're together because they're all the same person. Olympius. AND DON'T EVER CALL ME PRINCESS AGAIN!"

"You're not my buddy," Carter says and I'm glad he sees what I do. "In fact I think Sophia's right because you're not Joel. Now get away from the console."

He drops the hat and grabs Miss Fairweather. He uses her as a shield so we will not attack.

"Okay just take it easy," Carter says.

'Joel' laughs and turns into Olympius. I growl as I look at the form that I know well.

"For the last time give me the key pass card," he says an then he turns to me. "Sophia dear you give it to me."

I see Ryan coming towards me so I nod to Carter and he passes it to me. As Olympus goes to take it from me Ryan gets miss Fairweather away from him and Carter pushes me out of the way to fight with him.

They end up in the water and after a few seconds of watching electricity fill the room they disappear.

"They're gone!" Ryan points out.

* * *

In short after the rangers being saved, defeating the monster and the others playing a prank on Carter they returned. I call a meeting.

Ryan stands beside me as I speak. "The reason I called you all here is because I'm sure you've all been wondering whats been up with me since Olympius arrived."

They all share a look before Carter nods. "It might have come up."

I don't know how to start so Ryan comes towards me.

"You've kept this inside too long," he says gently. "Its time to tell them."

"Tell us what?" Dad demands clearly getting annoyed.

"My story," I say to him. "And how I became engaged to Olympius!"

The others all stare at me in shock.

* * *

Chelsea2019:

Cliffhanger.


	8. Sophia's story

Chelsea2019:

Original.

* * *

Sophia's POV: (3 years old)

I woke up to a strange place. I had no clue where I was. Daddy told me to hold on but I let go. Ryan and I were falling.

I gasp looking around and spotting Ryan next to me.

"RYAN!" I say shouting him and he wakes up. "Ryan?!"

Ryan looks around. "Where are we?"

Suddenly a door opens and I scream and throw myself at Ryan as a bunch of strange looking people enter.

Ryan holds onto me tight and looks at the one that is golden and has horns.

"There is no need to be afraid children," he says. "I'm Diabolico. I saved you both after your father let you fall."

Ryan and I stare up at him.

"He wouldn't sir," Ryan says trying to stay polite.

"Then why would I have needed to save you two?" He asks. "He put your sister before you both!"

I start crying and some weird looking creatures place food down in front of us.

"Eat and get some sleep," Diabolico orders us. "Ryan you will begin training tomorrow. Sophia you will learn to read books in our hieroglyphics. When you are six you will also start training."

We sniffle and eat as he leaves.

"Ryan," I say quietly. "Do you think he's telling the truth?"

"I... I don't know," Ryan says placing an arm around my shoulder. "But why else would we be here?"

I continue to cry. When we've eat Ryan tucks me into bed.

"Don't worry littlest sister," he says to me. "We'll get through this."

* * *

The next day Ryan had been taken away to train and I was left alone when a little red spirit appeared.

"Hi," I say to it deciding this is what my daddy used to call imaginary friend. Someone only I can see.

"I'm Impus," he says and I remember his name being mentioned. "Usually I am a baby but I thought I'd come say hello."

"Hi Impus," I say laughing a little at his name. "I Sophia."

He nods and then sits down besides me. "What are you doing?"

I sigh and motion to the hieroglyphs in front of me. "Trying to understand these."

He pulls the book towards him and begins to read them. He shows me certain things that show me how to read each one.

Not long before Ryan would be due to come back he got to his feet.

"Remember you're the only one who can see me," he says to me. "I will come back tomorrow. Don't tell anyone about me."

I nod. "Bye Impus."

He disappears in a flash of red. Then Ryan comes in looking bruised.

"Ryan," I say running over to him as Diabolico comes in. "What happened?"

Diabolico passes me some bandages and cream. "Put these on your brother. He should rest for the whole night."

I nod and then he leaves.

I place the cream on his bruises and then bandage his body.

* * *

The next day Ryan was as good as new and he left for his training. Then Impus turned up.

"Hey," he says and I smile and nod. "So how about we play a game?"

I stare at him. "What kind of game can we play between us and the four walls?"

"Tag?" He says like he is reading my mind.

I nod and touch him. "Tag you're it!"

He chases me around the room and when he catches me we both fall onto the ground.

"Be mine!" He says and I shake my head.

"We're too young for that!" I giggle.

* * *

Sophia's POV: (Six years old)

Over the next three years my life was pretty much the same.

Wake up, have breakfast with Ryan, Ryan leaves for training, Impus appears, we have fun for the next few hours, Impus leaves, Ryan returns, I put the salve and bandages on his wounds, have tea and go to sleep.

But from tomorrow it would be different.

Today was my sixth birthday. I would have a tour of the skull cavern and then tomorrow I would begin training with Ryan.

When I wake up just like every time it is mine or Ryan's birthday Ryan is holding a cupcake with a single candle in it. I do the same for him on his birthday.

"Happy birthday sis!" Ryan says as I sit up. "Six today."

I smile and make a wish before blowing out the candle. Then we have a breakfast and Ryan leaves for training telling me he will be back for the tour later.

Impus of course shows up.

"Morning and happy birthday princess!" He cheers.

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" I ask him.

"Because to me you are one," he says firmly. "And one day you'll be my queen."

I sigh but the he disappears just before Diabolico enters with my brother waiting just outside.

"It is time for the tour Sophia," he says to me.

I nod and get to my feet. I follow him outside and as we begin the tour he speaks.

"Your day will go like this," he tells me. "After breakfast you will follow Ryan and go to the training arena. You will learn how to fight the battlings. Then you will meet with me to learn your demon history. After that Vypra will tell you about the world and Loki will go through weapons training with you. All is essential for you to exact your revenge."

I nod my head. "Yes sir."

"Good now we only have one rule around here," he says and I listen patiently. "Do not leave the cavern. If you do then the punishment will be great!"

I nod again.

After the tour we head back to our room. Once I am sure that Ryan is asleep I begin talking to Olympius.

"Did you hear that were not aloud out?" I ask him. "I always wanted to go outside."

He just chuckles but rules are rules.

And after the first day of training I wish the rules were different. Both Ryan and I were injured and it took forever to heal our wounds.

* * *

Sophia's POV: (12 years old)

Today was the day. The day I'd go outside. I'd planned it perfectly. I followed one of Vypra's goons to where there are some portals. I think about where I'd always wanted to go.

"London," I say before stepping through the portal.

When I arrive I am in an alley way. I head for the city and I am surprised by how loud it is. I begin turning trying to see everything at once. But then I by accident bash into someone.

I knock all the papers out of there hands so I begin helping to pick them up.

"Sorry," I say sincerely. "I am so sorry."

"Its okay," he says and when we both look up our eyes meet and things seem to get awkward. "First time to London?"

I nod. "How did you know?"

"You look like you've never seen the place before," he says before holding out his hand. "Ian."

I shake his hand. "Sophia."

He nods and then he says. "Where you headed?"

"Um," I say. "I don't know I was just going to take a look around."

He smiles.

"Come on I'll show you around," he says and then he heads for a cycle.

"You know how to drive that thing?" I ask him impressed.

"Yeah its pretty easy," he says to me and I smile. "I can teach you if you want?"

"Me..." I say in shock. "I don't know..."

"Oh come on its easy," he says and I falter under his flattering smile.

"Okay but not today," I say to him and he drives me around town.

When I realise the time I tell him I've got to go.

Ryan was worried when I got back but I brushed him off.

* * *

For the next few weeks I was ignoring Impus, avoiding Ryan but seeing Ian every day. I had even got the hang of driving a cycle. I enjoyed it and we got closer.

Tonight we are going on a date. I am wearing a golden dress and my hair half up and half down.

I go through the portal and pause for a second as I thought I heard someone come up behind me. I must have heard things.

I meet Ian at our favourite cafe. We head for the movies and we have a great time. Then we have a meal. It was so fun I didn't want to go back.

"I guess you have to leave again," he says and I nod. "What if you didn't?"

"Don't go there Ian," I say gently. "I'm not even supposed to be out here."

"Please," he says taking a step closer to me. "Stay with me."

He leans down and our lips touch. It was my first ever kiss.

"Well looky what we have here," a voice says from behind me and I turn to see Vipra and Diabolico.

I gasp. "Diabolico."

"You do remember our rules right," he says glaring at me. "You dare break the rule and now you must suffer the consequences."

"Ian run," I say but Ian stands his ground. "Ian please."

He turns to me and shakes his head.

"Foolish boy," Vipra says. "Battlings seize them."

I struggle but they get a good hold of me and Ian.

"NO DIABOLICO PLEASE LET HIM GO!" I beg. "PLEASE!"

He doesn't he throws a huge blast of flames that send him flying backwards and he hits the wall.

"NO!" I yell and I struggle to get away from the Battlings. "LET ME GO!"

"YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!" Diabolico yells at me making me flinch. "IF YOU EVER TRY TO LEAVE SKULL CAVERN AGAIN... YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"

The battlings release me and I go running over to Ian. I am sobbing.

"Ian please hold on," I say before calling the one person who should be able to help me. "IMPUS! IMPUS PLEASE HELP!"

There is a flash of red and he appears.

"Well well well," he says as he leans down next to me. "What do we have here princess?"

"Please help him," I beg of my friend. "I'll do anything just help him!"

"I'll do it under one condition," he says before clicking his fingers and a piece of paper appears next to me. "Sign this."

I glance down at it. "What is it?"

"An agreement," he says to me. "That one day of my choosing you will marry me and become my princess."

I look down knowing if I sign this I'll be giving my life and freedom away. But I need to save Ian.

I take the paper and a feather quill appears in my hand. I sign the paper and gasp as it is written in my blood.

Impus then casts a spell and Ian begins to transform before my eyes into a demon. But he doesn't awake.

"NO!" I yell shocked. "You tricked me. He was supposed to come back human. I won't do it. I won't marry you!"

But before I can say anything else there is a shock on my wrist where the quill had taken my blood.

"You have no choice," he laughs. "You are bound to me by blood. You should learn to read the fine print princess."

When I got back I told Ryan everything and he comforted me. I never defied Diabolico again and everytime I went by Impus I got this weird feeling of hate.

* * *

Sophia's POV: (Present day)

Everyone had there hands over there mouths and some of them looked sick.

"I made the biggest mistake of my life and Ian paid for it," I say gently. "For two years after I felt no emotion until I came to the team."

"I swore to her I wouldn't let Impus near her," Ryan says from my side. "And I didn't but now he's grown and we know he'll be after her now."

Carter gets to his feet and walks over to me. I didn't realise till now I had tears in my eyes.

"We won't let him take you," he says and the others get up nodding. "We promise."

I nod and Ryan wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"Girl he'll have to get through us first," Joel nods.

I felt much better after telling them my story.

* * *

Chelsea2019:

Well I liked it.


	9. Face from the past

Chelsea2019:

Please review.

* * *

Sophia's POV:

We are waiting for a meeting to start that dad had called.

As usual Kelsey comes in and we see her nearly crashing into a bunch of people.

She sits down in a chair and it slides across the floor a bit.

"Looks like I got here just in time," Kelsey says and I shake my head at her from where I stand next to Ryan and Carter. "So what's so urgent?"

"We were hoping you might know," Carter says.

Dad then comes out of his office looking so serious that I begin to worry. What could have happened now?

"Rangers..." he begins as he exits. "I have a very important assignment for you. I want you to take a day off."

We are all shocked but Joel doesn't think he's being serious. He laughs.

"Ha ha ha. Nice joke captain," he says and when dad doesn't laugh he says. "You're kidding right?"

"Absolutely not," dad says and my smile widens. "You've all worked very hard and you deserve it. Do anything you want. Dismissed."

We all laugh and I hug Ryan, Dana, Carter and Chad. It was nice to think we'll finally get a day off.

"All right!" We all say.

"Let's go to the beach," Chad suggests.

* * *

When we get there I immediately pin Ryan down and both Dana and I bury him in the sand.

"Boy the waves are great today," Chad says as Kelsey and he return from the water.

"Yeah I wish I could try them," Ryan says laughing.

"Boohoo!" I say and Dana laughs.

Kelsey shakes her hair all over us and we all turn away.

"Look at Joel," Dana says suddenly and I see that he is trying to sign pictures of himself for girls again. "He's at it again."

Joel then makes a sign at us.

Not long after Joel rejoins us.

"Can you be anymore vain?" I ask him. "Were here to have fun and your chatting up any girl who lets you!"

I am laughing as I say this.

"Look the girls love me," he says sounding annoyed.

"I don't," I say.

"Us neither," Kelsey and Dana say at the same time making everyone laugh.

"Oh come on ladies," he says with a pout. "Don't be like that."

"Careful Joel," I say gently. "You're gonna make Miss Fairweather jealous."

"You know I've never been to the beach," I say glancing around. "It is lovely. We have to come more often."

Ryan agrees. "Yeah its so light compared to the skull cavern."

"Anythings light compared to skull cavern," I point out.

He laughs.

Our morphers beep.

"Well it was nice why it lasted," I point out as we all gather around.

"This is Sophia," I say into my morpher.

"You guys need to get to the power plant," she says and we sigh. "There's a fire. Captain Mitchell and Carter are already there."

I share a look with Dana and Ryan.

"Whats dad doing there?" I ask them and they shrug as we head for the vehicles.

* * *

We arrive morphed. I stop my bike as the others climb out of the rover. We race over to help the workers. Dad is helping a man to get out.

"Captain Mitchell come in," Miss Fairweather says.

"Captain Mitchell go ahead," Dad says.

"Shockatron is now attacking the other power plant," she tells him.

"Roger Miss Fairweather," he says before turning to all of us. "Rangers the monster is heading for another power facility. You've got to stop him. I'll keep things under control here. Now get going."

We do as we are told as we head for the other power plant.

"We're on it!" Carter says.

* * *

We are on our cycles and Ryan is in the sidecar attached to Carters bike. We see Battlings there when we get to the plant.

"Let's get them!" Carter says and we ride through them, "Lock on target!"

Carter blasts all the objects that the Battlings had put in our way to try and stop us.

We get off of the cycles and Carter leads the way to the building.

"He's in this one," Carter says.

We go racing in where we meet Shockatron.

"Rangers," he says. "How predictable."

"Were here to shut you down!" Carter says.

"Thats ridiculous," Shockatron says. "You'll never stop me! Battlings!"

The footsoldiers appear. We all split off and begin to fight. I grab ones sword and turn to elbow it. I then duck under the strike of another and flip it over onto its back. I stomp on it as I move over to fight another.

Ryan and I join the others and he strikes Shockatron his Titanium laser then I use my gold rescue blaster and shoot him in the chest.

"Yeah all right," Ryan says.

"V-lancers online!" Carter calls and he and the others pull out there V-Lancers.

They wave there lancers and Ryan and I wave our own weapons. We all begin to restrain him repeatedly.

Dana and Joel strike him down.

Carter then strikes him one ore time an he is destroyed.

"We've gotta get back to the fire!" Carter reminds us. "Come on!"

We jump back onto our bikes and head for the other power plant once again.

We arrive to see a teacher and some kids outside looking terrified. One is even gripping onto the teacher.

"Don't worry kids," the teacher says. "The fireman will save Ginny."

I watch as Carter goes over to another fireman. "Excuse me. Do you know where Captain Mitchell is?"

"There's a little girl still missing," the man says and I look at the burning building. "He went in to find her."

"Oh no," I whisper worried for my dad.

"He'll need backup," Carter says.

The fireman grabs him. "Don't its too dangerous. That buildings about to blow."

"I've got to help him," Carter says running in anyways.

"Carter be careful," Kelsey says as we all move forwards worried.

Carter jumps off of the building a minute later with the little girl in his arms.

"Carter you've got her," Dana says as we all go racing over to him.

"Captain Mitchell got her," Carter says as the teacher takes the little girl.

"Carter where's our dad?" I ask Carter when our father doesn't come out with him.

"He's still inside," Carter says and I begin to panic.

"Get back!" One of the firemen says.

Then the building explodes.

"Oh no captain Mitchell!" Carter says and we all go racing forwards. "CAPTAIN MITCHELL!"

"NO!" Dana and I both say dropping to our knees.

"I don't believe it," Carter suddenly says and I turn to see my father.

"FATHER?" I call as I get to my feet.

"Thank goodness!" Dana agrees.

He is lowering himself slowly to the ground. I am just so glad that he's alive.

As he lands Dana and I pull him in for a big hug.

"Nice going captain," Carter says.

"Is the girl okay?" Dad asks us.

"Thanks to you she is," Carter says before Ryan and dad hug then Carter speaks quietly. "Sir there's something I need to ask you."

Dad nods but before Carter can ask it Kelsey gasps.

"Oh no!" She says and I turn to see Shockatron is back and giant. "Guys we've got big trouble."

Carter places his visor back up. "Come on guys lets do it! Rail rescues on track!"

Everyone except for Ryan, dad and I take to the rescue zords. A minute or two later and they destroy the monster with there sabre.

* * *

We return to the beach to carry on our day off. We are throwing a Frisbee. Ryan passes it to me and I throw it to Dana who throws it to Joel.

"I've got it," Joel begins but as he keeps moving back I have a feeling he isn't going to catch it. "I got it!"

As he jumps to catch it Carter appears out of no where and catches it instead. We all laugh and run over. I am shocked to see him in beach wear instead of his uniform. I have never seen him in every day clothes before.

"Hey, Carter," Kelsey says as we reach him. "What are you doing here?"

"And in beach clothes," I tease him.

"Well its my day off too," he says and I share a look with my older sister.

"You mean your actually here to have fun?" Dana asks clearly not believing it.

Carter glances around at all of us. "What, you guys think I don't know how to have fun?"

"No!" Joel, Dana and I all say at the same time.

He then grabs a water gun and begins to shoot at all of us. We all run around to try and dodge the gun. I get completely soaked as Ryan and Dana use me as a shield.

Lets just say we had a really great day.

* * *

Chelsea2019:

Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	10. The queen's return

Chapter 10: The queens return.

Chelsea2019:

Sorry it took me so long to update.

* * *

Sophia's POV:

I am sitting in my room reading a book. It is nice and quiet so I am trying to take advantage and read a book. I still struggle with some things as I am used to reading hieroglyphics. But then my piece is disturbed when Dana comes and get me to go to the command center.

We head in with Ryan and the others are in front of us.

Apparently there's a dark cloud above the city.

"What's going on up there?" Carter asks dad as we appear behind him.

Instead of answering dad turns towards Ms. Fairweather. She is typing at one of the computers. "The planets are falling into a very rare alignment."

I begin to think about that. It sounds familiar. We all head over to her. She brings up a diagram of the alignment.

"It appears that they'll all be in a unique formation for the first time in 3,000 years," she tells us.

I turn to Ryan wide eyed as I finally remember what this means.

"This is the day they've been waiting for," Ryan informs them.

Carter turns to where we are stood next to each other. "What do you mean?"

"When the planets align," I begin turning and walking away from all of them. "They'll have a ceremony to... bring back the queen and if the ceremony works... Mariner bay is history."

"We've got to stop that ceremony," dad points out the obvious.

I look around at everyone. This is going to be a hard battle.

"Captain," Ms. Fairweather says to us a few minutes later. "Explosions are hitting the city!"

We all walk over to the screen to see lightning coming out of a black cloud and hitting the city. I am worried for all the people in it.

"The ceremony must have started," Joel points out.

Dad turns to us. "Deploy the rescue zords."

Ryan and I stay behind and Ryan sees something on a screen he doesn't like.

"Dad take a look at this," he says and I follow dad to where he is stood. "The explosions are forming some sort of pattern."

We see a triangular shape from different points around the city.

Ryan and I work on finding out where the center of the pattern is.

"It intersects here," I say when we find it and both dad and Ms. Fairweather approach us both. "Thats got to be where the ceremony is."

"Go," dad says to both Ryan and I.

We both take off with Ryan riding on the back of my bike.

* * *

We arrive at the warehouse where the ceremony is taking place. We look around as we head towards a door. We open it slowly as to not make noise and draw attention to ourselves.

Ryan turns to me. "Stay behind me and if Olympius is there you stay away from him."

I nod.

We head inside and we can hear a voice as we go further in.

"Planets align, do hear our cry," we hear the voice say and I share a look with Ryan. "Ours is not to question why. Return to us please, our queen dearly missed. Beginning the rule of the iron fist. For so many years we have waited for her. For so many years we have not seen but heard. Now with the planets all in a line. Please take form for now is the time. Bansheera great queen of the darkest dark, rise for us not to create a new mark," we have arrived to see the monster who is performing the ceremony. "In hopes of destroying the human world and raise our dark flag and watch it unfurl. Arise and awaken Bansheera's new shape., show for us now evil's worst fate."

Suddenly we turn and see Vypra behind us.

"Come and get a front row seat," she says to both of us.

She goes to attack us and because where in a tight space I am knocked down with a swift kick to the stomach. Ryan moves to defend me. But when I look up she has flipped him over the banister and she grabs my arm and drags me to my feet. She forces me forward with her holding one of my arms behind my back.

I see that the battlings have Ryan and we are both in trouble. She throws me towards the battlings and I am also forced to my knees.

"Its so nice to see you again Ryan and Sophia," she says to us from the banister. "Prince Olympius will be so happy to see you Sophia."

We glare wondering what is going to happen.

* * *

"Ryan, Sophia come in," Kelsey's voice comes through the morphers. "Do you hear me guys? Please respond."

Unfortunately neither Ryan or I can get to our morphers properly.

"Sorry but they're a little busy at the moment," Vypra says from Ryan's side.

The monster continues to chant. "The time has come for evil to swarm. Give Bansheera her bodily form. Forsake all good, all evil endow, Bansheera alive do it now."

The diagram begins to glow and I begin to panic. The monster throws his staff and I share a concerned look with my brother.

"ARISE!" The monster yells.

The blast from the fire goes through the building and I struggle to get free. I see the beam reaching towards the sky, probably aiming for the alignment.

"ARISE! ARISE!" I hear once more.

"At last our queen will return to her bodily form!" Vypra says sounding happy.

"The destruction of Mariner Bay is at hand," Loki says and Ryan and I fight to get free before more bad things happen.

Vypra raises her sword at Ryan. She obviously won't harm me as Olympius wants me. "And nothing you or your friends can do will stop us."

She laughs and walks away.

"We need to get free," I say to Ryan.

Before Vypra gets very far a blast appears in front of her. I smile knowing where that came from.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" The monster says.

Loki looks up confused.

The other five had arrived to assist us. Dad probably contacted us when we didn't update him on what was happening.

"Time to put a stop to this!" Carter says.

"Rangers!" Vypra growls.

Carter raises his arm as I smile at my brother. "This ceremony's over."

"We're shutting you down!" Chad agrees.

"Light!" Kelsey begins.

"Speed!" Dana continues.

"RESCUE!" Everyone yells doing there sign.

"Let's do it!" Carter says.

Loki, Vypra, the battlings and the rangers all run at each other and begin to fight. I hope that they get us free soon. Kelsey and Chad go after Loki who had split. Joel and Dana take on Vypra and Carter takes on the battlings.

Both Ryan and I have two Battlings each restraining us.

"Ryan! Sophia!" Carter calls out as he defeats a battling and turns to us.

One of Ryan's battlings runs to fight him. Ryan fights off his and then takes on one of mine. I take on the other and after a minute we are free but we are being cornered.

"I'm coming guys," Carter says and he comes to stand besides us.

"Thanks," Ryan and I both say at the same time.

"No problem," Carter says as Ryan pats him on the shoulder.

"Red ranger!" The monster yells and we drop into fighting stance as he appears in front of us. "How dare you interrupt this ceremony."

Carter runs forward to face him. "I can't let you do this."

The two begin to fight as Ryan and I begin to fight battlings again. We push them back and then I nod at my brother and we morph.

"TITANIUM POWER!"

"GOLD RESCUE POWER!"

We morph and split up. I pull out my rescue blaster and turn it into sword mode. I clash with one and turn around to strike it three times across the chest.

I see one trying to sneak up on me. I kick it backwards before jumping into the air and throwing my sword like a boomerang. As it goes round hitting the monsters I begin to punch and kick some more. As mine go down I manage to turn just in time to catch my sword by the handle.

Seeing that Carter is in trouble I move with Ryan to come and help him.

We both raise our weapons to strike the monster who has one foot on Carter's chest. It hits and sparks fly as the monster falls away from Carter.

"Ryan, Sophia get down!" Carter orders us before raising his V weapon.

Ryan and I drop to one knee as Carter blasts the monster to pieces. The monster falls back and as he hits the ground his eyes stop glowing.

"That should do the trick," Carter says as I stand straight again.

So does Ryan. "Thanks again buddy."

"Right back at you," Carter says to him before turning to me. "Thanks to you as well Sophia."

Suddenly the monster is back on his feet.

"I don't believe it," Carter says as we spot him.

"The ceremony continues!" He tells us as he begins to grow and he laughs.

"Oh no," Dana says as she and Joel rejoin us. "He's growing!"

"We've got to get out of here!" Carter states. "Come on!"

* * *

The five of us run outside to where Chad and Kelsey are waiting.

"This guys tougher then we thought!" Carter points out.

The building explodes and comes down as the monster's giant form comes out of it.

"Queen Bansheera arise!" The monster says and his chest begins to glow. "Take form in the skies."

"Time to take it to the next level," Carter says before turning to both Ryan and I. "Ryan you better call the Solarzord and Sophia we will need the Sonarzord as well."

Ryan and I nod before reaching for our morphers.

"MAX SOLARZORD ONLINE!"

"MAX SONARZORD ONLINE!"

"RESCUE ZORDS MOBILISE!"

I go inside my zord and head for the moon to charge it. Then I return to Earth where the others are waiting.

"Your pitiful zords are no match for me!" The monster says.

"We'll see about that!" Carter says.

"Let's do it guys!" Ryan agrees.

We race towards the monster but he blasts us and I groan as sparks appear all around my zord.

Ryan and I use our zords to jump into the air and kick the monster one after another. But neither makes a dent and we both end up on the ground.

The others move in front of us as I am jostled around. They call for the megazord sabre. But they don't get to use it before the monster blasts them. The monster then runs forward and strikes them multiple times so the others groan from there cockpits.

"Lightspeed supermax initiate!" Carter says and out three megazords combine.

The floating head of Queen Bansheera appears.

"I queen Bansheera have returned," she says to all of us. "I will destroy the city myself!"

The monster goes to blast us but the megazord dodges.

"Blasters fire!" Carter says.

We fire at the monster. It hits and he groans. He then blasts back at us and fire appears around us.

"It'll take a lot more than that to defeat the power rangers," Kelsey says confidently.

"Do you think you can stop me from restoring my palace?" Bansheera challenges us. "My tidal wave will wash your city away."

And as she says this a huge tidal wave appears behind her. It is big enough to destroy Mariner bay like Bansheera says.

"Guys I've got it," Ryan says over coms. "Sophia and I will stop the energy flow at the temple."

"I'm coming," I say getting to my feet and jumping out of my zord.

Ryan appears next to me and we head back into the temple to destroy the energy flow. But as we get closer to the energy flow the heat from it is burning us. Luckily our suits protect us.

We manage to get to the sphere in the middle.

"This has got to work," Ryan says as we both raise our weapons in sword mode.

We both strike it and the force of the blast sends us both flying back.

The next thing I know I am under a pile of rubble.

"I'll teach you a lesson," I hear Loki say so I do not move. "Do you understand?"

Knowing our enemies are still around I keep quiet.

"I understand," Olympius says to him and I hear him hit Loki. "This. I'm through with you two. Thanks to your incompetence I'll never see my mother again."

"Olympius," the queens voice suddenly says and I am shocked that she is not gone.

"Mother?" Olympius says. "Is it really you."

"Yes Olympius," Bansheera says to her son. "It is your mother."

"MOTHER!" Olympius yells and from the sounds I gather he ran to hug the deformed version of his mother. "Oh mother I'm so happy you survived. I can hardly believe it. But what happened to the rest of your body?"

"By ruining the ceremony," his mother answers him. "The rangers caused this."

"They'll pay for this," I hear Olympius vow. "I swear they'll pay."

I sigh as they disappear. I hear Ryan begin to get up and then everything is being moved off of me. Ryan holds his hand out to me and pulls me to my feet.

"You okay?" He asks.

I nod.

"Ryan!" I hear Carter yell. "SOPHIA!"

"Over here!" Ryan and I reply.

"RYAN! SOPHIA!" Dana calls.

They all run over to us and Carter supports us both before we topple over.

"Are you okay?" Carter asks.

"Yeah," I reply before thinking about what Ryan and I just heard. "But we need to get back to base now."

* * *

We arrive back at the base and both Ryan and I explain what we saw.

"She may not have her whole body back," Ryan tells them. "But Queen Bansheera's powers will only get stronger. And one day no matter what you do, no matter what weapons you build, she''ll destroy us all."

"Are you saying she's indestructable?" Ms. Fairweather asks.

"There must be some way to stop her," Carter points out.

I look to Ryan.

"Yes!" He says walking forwards. "The demons are free now, but there was a time when they were all captured, so we know its possible. I'm going to leave."

I look at him wide eyed. He said him... not us.

"I've got to find out how to capture them again," Ryan says as dad also looks unhappy.

"We'll go with you," Kelsey tells him.

"No," Ryan says placing his hand on her shoulder. "Mariner bay needs you."

"I'm proud of you son," Dad says getting to his feet.

"Be careful," Chad says to him.

Dad and Ryan shake hands.

Ryan then says goodbye to Dana before coming over to me. "I want you to stay here. You'll be safer here and the others will need your help."

I pull him into a hug and he squeezes me back. "Just make sure you come back. Please."

"I will," he says.

I now know my life will be different.

* * *

Chelsea2019:

Please review.


End file.
